


A Place Both Wonderful and Strange

by spider



Series: The Eldritch Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider/pseuds/spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach City is a hell of a town. A series of one-shots about the people that live in this particular version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Both Wonderful and Strange

The starry night loomed vast and infinite overhead.

For once, only thin wisps of clouds stood between Beach City and the endless expanse of space. One of the Milky Way’s spiraling arms stained the sky with a dim streak of color, dotted with twinkling distant suns.

Sadie’s own breath obscured her spontaneous stargazing. She shivered and tightened her jacket. 

She glanced back at the Big Donut’s back entrance. The door was closed, but she could see a figure near the glass. “Hey, Lars!” 

“What?!” Lars opened the door just enough stick his head through the opening, scowling at the air.

Sadie grinned. “Get out here, the sky’s incredible!” 

“Are you kidding? It’s freezing! Just finish taking out the trash and get back in!” 

Her grin dropped into a more dour expression, and replied by pointing up at the starfield. Her coworker’s muttering left puffs as he trudged over to her vantage point glared up at the galaxy.

Sadie allowed herself a small smirk of satisfaction as she watched his face lose its sullen pucker, before returning to the view herself.

The quiet stretched and threatened to become either too comfortable, or too awkward. 

“It’s never this clear out,” she murmured to break it, “You ever wonder if there’s anything out there…?”

Lars shook himself out of his reverie and took the chance to conceal it with a sneer. “Like what, _aliens?_ ” 

Sadie shrugged, shifting her gaze to the ground. _Great. I ruined the moment._

“Have you been reading Ronaldo’s blog?” Lars laughed and dismissed her with a wave, turning back towards the store. 

“Be real.” 


End file.
